everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
2015 McDonalds All-Stars Series
Drivers *Pingu's Dad No.67 *Pingu's Mum No.45 *Tony Abbott No.85 *Strawberry Shortcake No.82 *Pacman No.80 *Jess Lew No.64 *Bobby Labonte No.32 *Paul Spencer No.43 *Ethan The Car No.1 Races: 3- *William The Car No.2 *Fgfgggg Utfht No.100 (DEAD) Races: 1-7 *Mario No.81 *Link No.85 *Jeff Gordon No.24 *Mike John No.25 *Sonic No.01 Races: 1-7, 21- *Jason Bright No.92 *Pingu No.25 Races: 1-7, 13- *Miles "Tails" Prower No.64 *Gary the Gadget Guy No.05 *Amy Rose No.53 *Kevin Harvick No.4 *Greg Murphy No.66 *Knuckles No.23 *Tony Stewart No.14 *Dale Earnhardt Jr. No.88 *Matt Kenseth No.20 *Greg Biffle No.16 *Russell Ingall No.53 *Craig Lowndes No.888 *Aunt Arctic No.654 *Ash Ketchum No.10 Races: 1-7, 9- *Jimmie Johnson No.48 *Jessie (Pokémon) No.192 *James (Pokémon) No.321 *Pinga No.90 *Jamie McMurray No.1 *SpongeBob SquarePants (character) No.86 *Kurt Busch No.41 Races: 1-3, 7- *Ryan Newman No.31 *Casey Mears No.13 *Jo Yo Lewis No.57 *Juan Pablo Montoya No.42 *Brian Vickers No.55 (INJURED) Races: 6-7 *Kyle Busch No.18 Races: 1-3, 16- *Marcos Ambrose No.66 *Johnny Sauter No.00 *Thinknoodles No.77 *Carl Edwards No.19 *Kasey Kahne No.5 *Jamie Whincup No.73 *EthanChap No.94 *Clint Bowyer No.15 *Denny Hamlin No.11 *Brad Keselowski No.2 *JamesChap No.96 *Peter Kings No.32 *Danica Patrick No.10 *Billy Gregory No.26 *Lightning McQueen No.95 *Ben Tennyson No.10 *Steven Johnson No.99 *Michael McDowell (racing driver) No.95 *Phineas Flynn No.06 *Ferb Fletcher No.07 *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro No.08 *Pfis Ssd No.12 *Sebastian Vettel No.32 *Brian Foster (GoAnimate) No.60 *Adam Spencer No.46 *Lewis Hamilton No.44 *Joey Logano No.22 *Austin Dillon No.3 *Cadence Williams No.6 Races: 1-7, 9- *Franky Jones No.84 *Ricky Stenhouse, Jr. No.17 *Trevor Bayne No.6 *Talking Tom the Cat No.01 *Kyle Larson No.42 *Deadlox No.21 *SethBling No.32 *Ethan the Hedgehog No.2013 *Sofia (Sofia the First) No.542 *Chase Elliott No.25 *Serena No.53 *Tev John No.96 *Eric Marcot No.90 *Rookie The Village Idiot No.05 Races *1. 2015 Indianapolis 323 01-02-2015 Grand Prix of Indianapolis Won by Sonic *2. 2015 Indianapolis 1000 08-02-2015 Indianapolis Motor Speedway Won by Brian Foster *3. 2015 Daytona 953 15-02-2015 Daytona International Speedway Won by Jeff Gordon *4. 2015 Mickey World 2000 21-02-2015 Walt Disney World Speedway Won by Sonic *5. 2015 KFC 533 28-02-2015 Atlanta Motor Speedway Won By Mike John *6. 2015 8 Ways 421 07-03-2015 Figure-8 Circuit Won By Jimmie Johnson *7. 2015 Money 500 14-03-2015 Las Vegas Motor Speedway Won By Pingu's Mum (RACE CALLED) *8. 2015 Riching 600 21-03-2015 Richmond International Raceway Won By Kevin Harvick *9. 2015 Penguin 533 28-03-2015 Penguin Speedway Won by Tev John *10. 2015 Illuminati 321 04-04-2015 Pocono Raceway Won by EthanChap *11. 2015 Bay Tek Showdown 500 11-04-2015 Bay Tek Motor Speedway Won by Pinga *12. 2015 Dylanbusch 500 18-04-2015 Dylanbusch Raceway Won by Kevin Harvick *13. 2015 Alley 500 25-04-2015 Alley Raceway Won by Pingu *14. 2015 Big One 423 02-05-2015 Talladega Superspeedway Won By Dale Earnhardt Jr. *15. 2015 Sonic 500 09-05-2015 Kansas Speedway Won By Brian Foster *16. 2015 Adle 432 16-05-2015 Adelaide Street Circuit Won by Pingu's Dad *17. 2015 Hotmail 323 23-05-2015 Charlotte Motor Speedway Won by Pingu *18. 2015 Good 533 30-05-2015 New Hampshire Motor Speedway Won by Pinga *19. 2015 Daily 423 06-06-2015 Calder Park Raceway Won by Adam Spencer *20. 2015 Doggy 453 13-06-2015 Auto Club Speedway Won by Thinknoodles *21. 2015 Tide 500 20-06-2015 Dover International Speedway Won by Matt Kenseth *22. 2015 GoAnimate 435 27-06-2015 Texas Motor Speedway Won by Carl Edwards *23. 2015 4th of July 500 04-07-2015 Daytona International Speedway Won by Phineas Flynn standings *1. Kevin Harvick *2. Jimmie Johnson *3. Brian Foster *4. Jeff Gordon *5. EthanChap *6. Pingu's Mum *7. Tev John *8. Sonic *9. Pingu *10. Mike John *11. Pinga *12. Pingu's Dad *13. Adam Spencer *14. Dale Earnhardt Jr. *15. Thinknoodles *16. Matt Kenseth *17. Carl Edwards *18. Phineas Flynn Injuries Crashes *Pre 2015 Indianapolis 323 - In Practice, Ethan the Car crashed and flipped 5 times, he crashed his face, and went to the ELW Hospital. He will miss the first 2 races and Brian Vickers would miss part of the 2015 season due to health issues. He will miss the first 5 races *Pre 2015 Mickey World 2000 - Kyle Busch was involved in a multi-car accident with 8 laps remaining during the Xfinity Series race at the Daytona International Speedway. After a very hard impact to a wall with no SAFER barriers, Busch climbed out of his race car with the help of medical and on-track officials. He laid on the ground before being placed on a stretcher as medical personnel attended to his right leg. He later went to the Halifax Medical Center for further evaluation. He will miss Race 4 to Race 15 *2015 Money 500 - In Lap 54, A big one came, The Drivers involved were Pingu, Sonic, Fgfgggg Utfht, Dale Earnhardt Jr., Tev John, Jess Lew, Sofia, Jo Yo Lewis, Kurt Busch, Joey Logano, Mike John, SpongeBob, Deadlox, Pinga, JamesChap, Adam Spencer, Amy Rose, Jimmie Johnson, Carl Edwards, Chase Elliott, Pfis Ssd, Phineas Flynn, Peter Kings, Jeff Gordon, Cadence Williams, Ash Ketchum, Strawberry Shortcake, Greg Murphy and Kyle Larson, Fgfgggg Utfht Died, Pingu and Sonic were Injured, Cadence Williams and Ash Ketchum was also Injured. Pingu will miss Race 8 to Race 12 and Sonic will miss Race 8 to Race 20, Cadence Williams and Ash Ketchum will also miss 2015 Riching 600. *Pre 2015 Riching 600 - Brian Vickers would again be sidelined because of more blood clots. The same week, Brian Vickers also announced he would be taking blood thinner medication and cannot race for at least three months. He will miss Race 8 to Race ? *Post 2015 Penguin 533 - Kyle Larson was hospitalized after fainting during an autograph session. *2015 Hotmail 323 - Mike John Fliped over 10 times, then he got on fire! he only suffered minor injuries. Flips *2015 Indianapolis 323 Practice - Ethan the Car flipped over after crashing in the wall on his face. He was injured. *2015 Indianapolis 1000 - Pinga and Cadence Williams flipped at Indianapolis, Cadence flipped over the wall, they were OK, *2015 Daytona 953 - Kyle Busch got airborne and flipped 2 times, He was OK before his injury at the Xfinity Series race. *2015 Money 500 - Pingu, Sonic, Fgfgggg Utfht, Ash Ketchum, Jo Yo Lewis and Jess Lew with her child Tev flipped, Jo Yo, Jess and Tev were OK, but Pingu, Sonic and Ash Ketchum were Injured and Fgfgggg Utfht Died. *2015 Dylanbusch 500 - Marcos Ambrose flipped over 2 times, He was OK, Pfis Ssd was also involved. *2015 Hotmail 323 - Mike John Fliped over 10 times, then he got on fire! he only suffered minor injuries. Category:2015 Category:All-Stars Series